Dream To Reality
by Neurotic-Idealist
Summary: *SLASH* Part of the series including Something To Remember and Substitute. Evan finally has his dream man, and he's eager to please. Slash - Don't like, don't read.


**Thanks to all the people who praised me for writing slash and said I was good at it, here's a little something.**  
**It's part of the series that I have written. Something To Remember, followed by Substitute. This one comes after Substitute.**

**Evan / Randy pairing. Hope you like it.**  
**I do not own either of these guys, although I wish I did... **

Evan sighed contentedly as he lay in the arms of Randy Orton. He had waited so long for this moment, and now it was coming true. It all felt so perfect and dreamlike. The young man absently traced his index finger down the tanned contours of Randy's chest and abs. The older man groaned a little as Evan's fingertips tickled his flesh. He increased his grip on the high flyer, pulling him as close to his body as he possibly could. Their bodies fit strangely well together.

Randy bent his head down to kiss the top of Evan's head as he embraced the young man's body in his tattooed arms. The younger man opened his eyes and glanced upwards at the handsome chiselled features of his lover. The index finger trailed up Randy's chest until it eventually reached his perfect lips. The older man gave a small smile as he felt Evan's fingertips trace the shape of his lips.

"Kiss me." Randy sighed.

"What?" Evan asked, finally realising that his lover was awake.

"Kiss me. Please." He replied.

Evan struggled to contain his smile as he shuffled up the bed to find the older man's lips. He edged forwards slowly, so that Randy was aware of the warm breath on his face. The younger man held his lover back with a hand on his chest, as he tried to connect the kiss my leaning into Evan.

"Evan…" Randy sighed, frustrated.

"Patience." Evan replied quickly.

"I don't want to wait." Randy pouted a little.

"You can't wait for me to kiss you?" the high flyer asked.

"No. I want you to…" Randy was cut off by Evan's mouth pressed against his own.

Both of the Missouri natives were similarly delighted by the merry dance that their tongues were engaging in. Randy paced himself as he fought his urge to take over and dominate the young man next to him. Evan was finding it hard not to lose control, as his hands eagerly gripped the older man's tattooed biceps. It had been Evan's dream for so long that for it to now be reality was blowing his mind completely.

"You're amazing." Randy uttered as the kiss broke for them to regain their breath.

"Coming from you, that means a lot." Evan replied as he rested his head against Randy's chest.

"You're a little worked up." The older man smirked as he held onto Evan.

"Huh? Oh, right…" the high flyer blushed slightly.

It wasn't only the visible bulge in Evan's sweatpants that made Randy smile. It was the fact that he could feel the young man's heart beating rapidly, as they lay entwined on the bed. Randy grabbed hold of Evan's hand and forced it down to his own pants. The high flyer smiled mischievously as her felt the proof that Randy was just as aroused as he was right now.

"What are we going to do about this?" Randy asked suggestively.

"I have an idea." Evan replied, as he slipped his hand down the waistband of the older man's pants.

"You didn't need a lot of persuading…" the Viper moaned as he lifted his hips a little.

Evan didn't bother to reply, because he was concentrating on the task in hand, so to speak. The high flyer bit his lip as he firmly grasped Randy's girth and set to work on it. He was going to make Randy want him bad. This experience was going to be better than anything he had had with another man, or woman, or even his beloved Cody.

Randy closed his eyes in a desperate attempt to stay calm and not climax way too early. He couldn't believe the things that Evan was making him feel right now. For the older of the two men, he was used to being in charge and not at all used to someone else making all the moves. Evan didn't need to be told what to do he just started to do it. Randy couldn't even concentrate by now, because his thoughts were all jumbled in his mind. Evan was going to drive him crazy.

"Evan. Please let me do something now…" he panted.

"I thought you would be more controlled Mr Viper." Evan grinned as he released his grip on Randy.

"Let's see how controlled you are…" Randy replied as he returned the favour for Evan.

"Don't disappoint me." The high flyer pouted and grinned mischievously.

Randy smirked back at him. He gave a sharp tug at the young man's sweatpants, pulling them down past his hips. Randy tried to hide his surprise when he realised that "little Evan Bourne" wasn't so little after all. He laced a few kisses down Evan's torso, before lowering his head to meet with the high flyer's erection. The older man gave the younger man two minutes before he couldn't hold on any longer. Nobody could resist once the Viper set to work.

"Mm, Randy." Evan moaned and tensed a little as Randy took him in his mouth.

The Viper was encouraged by the satisfied purr of the high flyer as he worked a little harder. He felt Evan's hands brush his shoulders and neck. This was good for Randy right now. He wasn't lonely without Cody now that he had Evan. He didn't know much about the high flyer, but what he did know, he liked a lot.

"Randy, I think I'm close." Evan nodded as he bit his lip.

"So..." Randy mumbled.

"You mean…" Evan looked surprised.

Randy nodded as much as he could whilst looking Evan in the eyes. He was ready for the young man to climax, and he was ready for every last drop. He hadn't often let Cody do this, so he understood why Evan was surprised. Randy felt his own erection throbbing between his legs, but for now he wanted to please Evan. He could wait a little while longer.

"Oh my God…Randy…" Evan screwed his eyes shut as his voice wavered and his body went into raptures.

Randy held the young man in place as Evan's orgasm crashed through him. The young man thrust his hips forward as he released his load into the mouth of Randy. As he collapsed back onto the pillows, he glanced down at Randy, who was happily cleaning up down there. He sighed and let out a small chuckle.

"What?" Randy asked as he slithered back up the bed.

"Um, firstly…" Evan grinned and wiped a remnant from the side of Randy's mouth.

"What was the second thing?" Randy asked after he licked the remnant off Evan's finger.

"I thought that you were going out with Ted and John tonight." Evan replied.

"I was, but they won't miss me." Randy shrugged.

"What will you tell them?" asked the high flyer.

"I'll tell them I was giving Evan Bourne the best damn blow job of his life." Randy replied and smirked a little.

"It wasn't that good…" Evan shrugged.

"Excuse me?" Randy frowned and pinned Evan's shoulders to the bed.

"You got anything else that might impress me?" the younger man asked.

"Now that you mention it…" Randy smirked.

Both men licked their lips in anticipation of what was to come. Randy ran his hands down Evan's torso and eventually pulled the sweatpants completely off. He expertly removed his own pants and tossed them on the floor. He attacked the neck of the young superstar with his mouth as he grasped at Evan's dark spiky hair with one hand. The other hand ran down the younger man's torso and hip, until it found Evan's leg and lifted it to wrap around Randy's hip.

It occurred to Randy that he didn't want to hurt the younger man, so he broke away for a moment to search the bedside table for something. He returned to kiss Evan's lips, as he set out a condom and some lubricant on the bedside table. Evan kissed Randy's neck and chest as the older man prepared for what was to come. He manoeuvred himself so that Evan's legs were slightly elevated. He was ready for this now, but he wanted to make sure that Evan was ready too.

"I don't want to hurt you." Randy told his young lover.

"I trust you Randy." Evan replied as his hands ghosted over the Viper's strong chest.

"I want you to be prepared." The older man nodded.

Randy leaned down and kissed Evan's lips passionately as his hands worked the lubricant onto Evan's entrance. The Viper broke the kiss to rip the condom packet with his teeth and slip it onto his hardened length. He sighed as he carefully positioned himself. Evan's brown eyes looked into the blue ones of Randy, as their bodies were gradually connected.

"Mm, Randy…" Evan growled.

"Sorry, that's the worst over." Randy replied as he slowly began to thrust into the young man.

After the first couple of minutes, Randy felt Evan's body relax and settle into the rhythm of their lovemaking. He drew the high flyer's lips closer and kissed him in a heated exchange. Evan was closing his eyes and quietly moaning as he felt the build up of another orgasm inside of him. Randy noted the high flyer's more comfortable expression and felt able to thrust that little bit harder. They were almost silent as they both concentrated.

"Close, I'm really close…" Randy growled as he gripped Evan's hips.

"Keep going." Evan told him.

"Evan…" Randy hissed as he released himself into the condom.

He sighed and used the back of his hand to wipe his forehead. He removed the condom and discarded it in the wastepaper bin. Randy glanced at Eva's beautiful face that was slightly dazed now. He planted a kiss on the young man's forehead as he leaned over to get a tissue to clean himself up.

"Let me." Evan said, as he took the tissue from Randy.

"What are you doing?" Randy asked as Evan dropped the tissue.

"Cleaning you up." The high flyer replied.

Randy didn't get a chance to ask any more questions as the younger man took his length into his mouth. Evan was working to suck and lick every last remnant of Randy's climax from his worn out member.

"Come here." Randy motioned for Evan to join him.

"Yes. Is something wrong?" Evan asked concernedly as he laid his head on the pillow next to Randy's.

"Not at all. I know it's been a very short amount of time, but…" Randy trailed off.

"But what?" he asked the Viper.

"I think I love you Evan." Randy uttered into his ear.

Evan's brown eyes sparkled and he broke into a diamond white grin.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes. You don't need to replace anyone, and nobody can replace you." Randy nodded.

"Randy?" Evan asked.

"Yes Evan?" Randy replied.

"Next time, can I top you?" he asked hopefully.

"That would be nice." Randy nodded and kissed Evan's lips softly.

The two Missouri natives returned to their starting positions. Randy's tattooed arms embracing Evan, as he traced the older man's chest and abs with his fingertips. They fell asleep shortly after, entwined with each other.

**What do you think?**

**Any chance of a review or two?**

**I'd love to know if you think I should continue this little series.**


End file.
